another streets of heaven
by izfan26
Summary: this is the girl vrsion of my other story,"Streets of heaven". do I have to explain what's going on? SONFIC, PBxMarceline, PLZ R&R!


_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MARCELENE OR PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM, BUT, I DO OWN ALEX AND PRINCE MINTIEGAN**_

Marceline sat by her sick seven year old. He had turned seven exactly three days ago, but, the morning of his birthday, he fainted and fell down the stairs. Marceline took him to the hospital, and they told her Alex was in a coma. Marceline wanted nothing more than to bite his neck and fix him, but, he was already a vampire and biting him again could make him sick or even kill him. So, she didn't. Never, had she felt so helpless and wanted to kill herself, but, A. she was a vampire and would remain in her 20's forever, and, B., he needed his mommy. Marceline had decided to play a song for her sick little boy.

Meanwhile

Princess Bubblegum stared at the little skeleton covered in bubblegum skin full of tubes and wires that was her son. If he WAS bubblegum, he was mint. She looked at the tiny strands of blonde hair that had stated to grow in. she loved him, but, from a mother's heart she didn't like to see him suffer. She hated crying in front of him. Even though her little Minteian couldn't understand. "You're doing really well for being born at two months gestation. You have to get better so mommy can hold you, my sweet prince. I only wish I knew your daddy." Princess Bubblegum's DNA was infused with another person in a testube to create her little boy. But, Bubblegum began hearing something. A guitar and what sounded like Marceline singing.

_Hello, god. It's me again._

_2 A.M, room 304._

_Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war._

_The sleeping child between us may not make it through the night_

_I'm fighting back the tears as he fights for his life_

_Well, it must be kind of crowded on the streets of heaven_

_So, tell me, what do you need him for?_

_Don't you know one day he'll be your little boy forever? But, right now, I need him so much more_

_He's much too young to be on his own_

_Barely just turned seven_

_So, who will hold his hand when he crosses the streets of heaven?_

Bubblegum walked in, and looked at Marceline sitting next to a little boy with curly, red hair while she was playing the guitar. _He looks a lot like Marceline_ thought PG, as Marceline continued to sing

_Tell me, god_

_Do you remember_

_The wishes that he made?_

_As h blew out the candles_

_On his sixth birthday cake_

_He wants to bite a pony_

_When he's big enough._

_He wants to marry his mommy_

_When he's all grown up_

_Well, it must be kind of crowded on the streets of heaven_

_So, tell me, what do you need him for?_

_Don't you know one day he'll be your little boy forever? But, right now, I need him so much more._

_He's much too young to be on his own_

_Barely just turned seven_

_So, who will hold his hand when he crosses the streets of heaven?_

_Marceline's a really good singer _thought Bubblegum. The song reminded her of her little boy. She walked up to her slowly and quietly without stopping the son.

_Lord, don't you know_

_He's my angel?_

_You've got plenty of your own._

_And, I know you hold a place for him_

_But, he's already got a home._

_Well, I don't know if you're listening, but, praying's all that's left to do._

_So, I ask you, 'lord have mercy! You lost a son once too.'_

_And, it must be kind of crowed on the streets of heaven_

_So, tell me, what do you need him for?_

_Don't you know one day, he'll be your little boy forever_

_But, right now, I need him so much more._

_Lord, I know once you've made up your mind, there's no use in begging_

_So, if you take him with you today, could you make sure he looks both ways?_

_And would you hold his hand when he crosses the streets of heaven?_

_The streets… of heaven…_

She felt a hand on her shoulder "that's a nice song." The voice said. Marceline immediately recognized the voice. "Bubblegum," she said, turning around "what are you doing here?" PB took Marceline's hand, and lead her to her baby boy's hospital room. "Aww, is he yours?" "Yes." "What's his name?" "Mintiegan." Marceline kissed the candy princess. She kissed her back, and before either of them knew it, they were making out. Seconds after they pulled apart, they heard a wonderful noise. A seven year old calling out, "Mommy? Mommy!" they ran into room 304, and saw Alex bright eyed, and awake. "Mommy, what happened?" tears started rolling down the Vampire Queen's face. Bubblegum couldn't recall seeing the queen cry. She also couldn't recall seeing the queen hugging a seven year old. (She couldn't recall the seven year old, for that matter.) But, there she was, tears running down her cheeks (some seeping into her bitemarks) hugging her red haired, green eyed baby boy. There was another miraculous noise; a baby boy from the room across the hall wailing his lungs out. The princess looked at him, and he had nearly doubled in size! She swaddled the boy in blue, and kissed the seven pound, nine ounce boy. She took the baby into room 304, and sat next to the mother hugging her boy. "This is a sign," she whispered to the 1020 year old "all we have to do is stick together." Well, now the two are married, the boys who brought them together through sickness are healthy, and they still regret not seeing each other the first second they met! THE END.


End file.
